


Stingue Week 2015

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot Collection, Past Tense, Self-Harm, Stingue week, im not sure how to tag the newest one, it's fluffy and i tried to be poetic ok, ratings vary on oneshot, tags will be updated as i post more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the oneshots I will be able to write for Stingue Week! I will be posting them all here instead of separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you guys asked for angst so I fucking gave you angst. I hope you're happy.  
> Stingue Week Day 1- White  
> You can find me on tumbler @TheDarkGodMogar

Something was wrong with Rogue.

The Shadow Dragon had been acting weird the past few weeks. He had stopped talking to everyone besides Frosch, started disappearing for a couple hours each day, stayed in the background where no one could see him, and was almost always muttering to himself, just like before Sting had become Guild Master. When Sting had tried to ask him what was wrong, Rogue had brushed him off saying he was sick, which was total bullshit. Rogue never gets sick, not even when the entire guild was out with the flu.

Rogue keeping a secret from Sting hurt…a lot. After Jiemma had left and they had remade Sabertooth, the two dragons had promised each other they would no longer hide things, would never lie to each other. Up till now, they had stuck by their word, never leaving a thing unspoken. Even when Sting had realized he had deeper feelings for Rogue, he had told him as soon as he was able. It felt wrong to keep things from the other. They told each other everything and it made them stronger. For some reason, something was bothering Rogue enough to break that promise. Sting was determined to find out what.

Then the guild had been attacked.

A large explosion rocked through the building, destroying the west wing, where their dormitories were located. A small army of dark guilds stood among the wreckage, decimating any mage they could find. Sabertooth had been unprepared. They had heard about the dark guilds banding together to take on legitimate guilds as part of their revolution or conquest or worship or…whatever, but they had never expected such an outright attack. Not to the guild that had been the strongest in Fiore for the past seven years.

They didn’t have enough wizards. It was the summer, almost everyone was out on a job. Only half of the strongest five were there, Minerva and Rufus away on a mission. The mages who had just been lounging around quickly prepared themselves for battle, ready to die for their guild, but it was twenty low-level mages against an army. They were being slaughtered.

Sting had immediately gone looking for Rogue, knowing the two of them could easily destroy at least a quarter of the enemy, but he couldn’t find him. He saw flashes of Orga’s Black Lightning, saw Pisces swimming through enemy ranks, and thought about joining the fight with them and looking for Rogue later, but they were a team.

He continued his search, punching any mage that got in his way, until the entire sky seemed to turn black as night. Deadly shadows creeped around the enemies’ feet, and Sting would’ve found himself smiling if there wasn’t such a sense of _wrongness_ from them. The shadows rose around them, cutting off the enemy’s screams as they were swallowed by pure darkness.

When the sun finally poked through the clouds a moment later, all the enemy soldiers were gone. Rogue stood in their place, a towering statue sat in the middle of the battlefield. Sting could feel the power rolling off him in waves, recognized it as Dragon Force even before he got close enough to see the scales. Shadows were twisting and twirling around his body still. There was something wrong, but Sting couldn’t figure out what. Rogue was shaking, arms held out at his sides, palms upturned to the sky, and an arrogant tilt to his chin. Was he-was he _laughing?_

As Sting got closer, he saw the fine intricacy of his scales etched along his skin, and felt dread claw at his stomach. Why was he still in Dragon Force? And what the hell had been that move he pulled just now?

Rogue was talking to himself, loud enough for everyone around him to hear, and the words made Sting’s blood run cold.

“See, Rogue? Look at how much power I can give you. Won’t you accept me now? Embrace destiny?”

Sting remembered this from the Games a year back, remembered watching from his hidden alley as some dark entity had possessed Rogue during his fight with Gajeel, and remembered feeling the dark power humming off him from even across town. That thing had almost killed Gajeel, almost got Rogue killed, and now here it was again. _Why?_

Rogue had told Sting about his shadow right after they had learned about his future self’s involvement in the Eclipse Gate. He told him about the nightmares, waking up every night in a panic after dreaming about killing everyone he held dear to him, about the voice that talked about destiny and violence and death. Sting had thought that shadow was gone after the Eclipse Gate had been destroyed, that horrific future gone along with it. Obviously, that wasn’t the case.

“Rogue?”

Sharp red eyes landed on Sting, hard and devoid of life. Sting flinched under that cold stare before squaring his shoulders and glaring back, refusing to be intimidated by this _thing._ One thing was abundantly clear: this wasn’t Rogue. “Give him back.”

Rogue’s eyebrow twitched and his head tilted to the side in a questioning manner as those piercing red eyes locked on his resolute blue ones. “Give Rogue back? Why? He _asked_ for my help.”

“Liar! Rogue would never do that!”

Rogue laughed, a sound so low and dark it sent a shiver down Sting’s spine. “A shadow cannot lie, Sting. They can keep many secrets, but they cannot tell a lie.” His eyes flashed, cold and sardonic, as he walked closer to Sting. “Seems like Rogue knows quite a few of yours.”

Sting had to fight down the fear in his chest as he glared at Rogue. Words the shadow dragon had said a long time ago filled his mind, causing him to stop and stutter.

_If I ever become tainted with darkness, promise me you’ll kill me. Please, Sting. Promise you’ll stop me before I hurt anyone._

It had been after a nightmare, a couple days after the Games had ended. Rogue had woken up screaming, crying and pleading for Sting to save him, to use his light to chase this shadow away once and for all. Sting hadn’t known what to do then, so he promised him he would keep that shadow away, whatever it took. He had mostly said it to calm the shadow mage down. He never thought in a million years he would actually have to go through with his word. Didn’t know if he _could._

Suddenly, Rogue was right in front of him, his face mere inches from Stings’. Sting jumped back, light instinctively pooling in his palm. Rogue glanced down at the magic and frowned, and Sting swore he saw apprehension flash through his eyes.

_If I’m destined to become stained with evil, use your light to strike me down._

Sting felt sick. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. That damn shadow was supposed to have died with the Eclipse Gate! Rogue had never even told him it was back!

_Yes he did._

Sting thought back on the past two months; Rogue retreating from the guild, refusing to so much as touch anyone, disappearing for hours, the bags under his eyes, and the way his clothes hung around his body in weird angles. The warning signs had been there, but Sting had stubbornly ignored them, hoping Rogue would either work it out or come to him on his own. Now they had to pay the ultimate price for Sting’s careless mistake.

“I’m sorry, Rogue.” Tears pricked at the white dragon’s eyes as he allowed his magic to grow stronger, a soft ball of white light emerging from his palms. Rogue’s features softened into a look of love and forgiveness so deep it made Sting’s chest hurt. He didn’t deserve his love. Didn’t deserve his forgiveness.

Rogue opened his mouth to speak, only to clench it shut as his face contorted in agony.

“Sting, please, hurry. I can’t- I can’t hold it back much longer.”

Tears openly fell down Sting’s face, hot and heavy as he pulled Rogue to him and kissed him, slow and deep and desperate. Sting reached up to rest his hand over his friend’s heart, his magic swirling out around them in a cocoon of brilliant white light. Rogue sighed underneath him, melting into the kiss before he stiffened and started to convulse, trying to pull back and get as far away from the light as possible.

Sting held him tighter, soothing words and apologies pouring out of his lips. He forced himself to concentrate all his power into his hand, the white glow around them getting smaller until it only illuminated the area around Rogue’s heart. Locking his eyes with Rogue’s one last time, Sting let his power pulse out of his hand, one strong white beam ripping through the other’s chest…

And impaling straight through his heart.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue have a small falling out

“Minerva! Open the door! This is ridiculous!”

Rogue pounded on the wooden door that was a lot stronger than a closet door needs to be. He could hear Minerva and Yukino talking in hushed whispers on the other side. They were probably leaning against the door to keep it from opening. Bastards.

“Not until you two work through your shitty love lives. You’re not coming out until you kiss and make-up, got it?”

Rogue groaned, leaning his head against the doorframe. He didn’t have time for this!

“I have two tests and three essays due in the next week! Minerva, Yukino, let me out!”

“This is more important.”

“Sorry, Rogue-sama, but she’s right.” Yukino’s voice came through the door, soft but unwavering. Rogue sighed. They weren’t getting out of this closet anytime soon.

He turned and pressed his back against the door, glaring at the whole reason they were stuck in here. Sting Eucliffe sat at the back of the closet, knees pressed up into his chest and arms crossed, pointedly _not_ looking at Rogue. His hair was disheveled, having run his hands through it multiple times, his cheeks were still flushed in anger and his mouth was set into a hard, thin line. He was being uncharacteristically quiet, especially for Sting.

“If I fail my Bio exam, I’m holding you responsible.”

Sting rolled his eyes and started picking at a thread on his jacket, mumbling something Rogue couldn’t hear under his breath.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Rogue crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly.

“Nothing.” Sting grumbled, glaring daggers at his sleeve.

“Don’t hide shit from me, Sting.”

“You’re the one who’s always hiding shit!” Sting stood up suddenly, nearly knocking his head against Rogues. “ _You’re_ the one who never tells me anything! _You’re_ the one who keeps disappearing for hours without saying a damn thing! If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I would suspect you of fucking cheating!”

Sting was panting, hands curled into fists at his sides and body shaking in rage. Rogue had only seen him this angry once, when someone had threatened to hurt Lector when they were kids, and it terrified him. Tears stung at his eyes as he instinctively took as much of a step back as he could within the cramped space. He looked at Sting, actually _looked_ at him for the first time in three weeks. He looked exhausted, dark bags under eyes that were still slightly red and puffy from crying, and his cheekbones looked sharper than before. He’s lost weight.

“Sting, I would never-“

“ _I know._ I know you’re not good with social situations or communicating or talking in general, but you _can’t_ keep shutting me out, Rogue.” Sting took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair as he looked at Rogue with those gorgeous, pleading blue eyes that was just a small pout away from being the puppy dog eyes Rogue could never say no to. “I love you, Rogue, I love you so goddamn much that it _hurts._ So please, _please,_ stop shutting me out and let me help you!”

Rogue stared at him with wide eyes, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. Sting’s face was red and blotchy, tears in his eyes, and yet he was the most beautiful person Rogue had ever seen. Without thinking about what he was doing, Rogue reached up to trace his fingers along the others jawline, watching the involuntary flutter of his lashes. He realized with renewed horror that he’s almost lost this; lost Sting’s caring and gentle touches, his lame jokes and one-liners, his horrible singing in the shower every morning. Because of Rogue’s own stupidity, he’d almost lost the one person who means the entire world to him.

The tears fell hot and cleansing down Rogue’s cheeks as he gripped Sting’s shoulders. “I-I’m sorry, Sting. I’m so, so sorry. I wasn’t think and I just-“ He broke off as a sob tore through his throat and Sting pulled him forward to wrap his arms around him. “I w-won’t do it again. I promise. I-I’ll tell you everything from now on. No more secrets. I promise.” 

Sting smiled, seeming to light up the entire closet with its brilliance, and leaned their foreheads together, wiping away Rogue’s tears with his thumb.

“It’s ok. I believe you. I forgive you, ok? And I promise I won’t ever accidentally take Fro’s blanket again.”

Rogue snorted, pulling back to wipe at his face with his sleeve. “Frosch would yell at you before I could even have the chance.”

Sting laughed and cupped the other’s chin, looking at him with eye’s so full of adoration and love that it took his breath away and made Rogue’s knees weak.

“Hey, Rogue?”

“Yea?”

“I love you,”

Rogue blushed, leaning in to speak the words through their kiss so Sting didn’t see the flush of his cheeks.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one. I might go back and redo it later, but Stingue week is kicking my ass currently.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue never knew he was so weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea yea it's late, I know. But I couldn't seem to write anything that I liked. I struggled just to get this one to 900 words and refused to go any less. Whatever. I do have something for the 20th and will post that one on time, and if I do end up writing more of the prompts, I'll post them here, even though they'll be super late..... *shrug*  
> WARNING: mentions of self-harm. Actual almost self-harming.

Rogue couldn’t remember the last time he had a full nights rest. It had to have been at least 5 days now, if not more. He wasn’t really keeping count at this point. All the days and nights seemed to blend together into one long, exhausting nightmare. The days were filled with fights and bruises and long overdue paperwork, and the nights overwhelmed him with the voice of his own demons.

He was exhausted; brain muddled with the fog of but never actually being able to close his eyes. Everytime he did, he saw a dark figure hidden in shadows, piercing red eyes picking apart every piece of his soul, speaking of blood and destiny until Rogue woke up screaming.

If it wasn’t for Sting, Rogue wasn’t sure he would still be here. His friend had started sharing a bed with the shadow dragon after the nightmares had started, about a week after the Grand Magic Games. Sting would sit awake all night if he had to, holding Rogue as he sobbed and tried his best to forget. Sting was the only thing keeping him sane at this point. Whenever Rogue heard the shadow trying to speak to him, –which was becoming more and more frequent- he could just reach out and take the white dragon’s hand and let the warmth and light as the other talked soothe him. As long as Sting was there, Rogue was invincible.

Alone, he was weak.

It was one of this really bad nights. Rogue couldn’t seem to stop shaking, the entire room felt like an ice box, and the shadows were wrapping around him almost affectionately. Except there was nothing affectionate about this situation. Rogue was scared, his head pounding. He could hear the shadow inching closer and closer, threatening to take away his light and everything Rogue held dear. He didn’t know how to stop it. He just wanted it to _stop!_

Rogue had reached for the knife he kept by his bedside just for these type of moments. Whenever Sting wasn’t home, he had learned that pain seemed to quiet the voice to a more manageable tone, at least for a little while. That was the only way he had managed to keep the shadow subdued during battle and he had soon began to welcome the pain and bruises. It was the only one to keep the damn thing quiet when Rogue was alone.

He pressed the blade to the small part of his wrist, not paying the other small scars there any mind as he pressed down and-

“Rogue? What the fuck are you doing?!”

Rogue jumped, the knife falling to the bed in his shock. Sting stood in the doorway, panting slightly and blue eyes startlingly wide. Rogue felt himself flinch under that stare and tried to make himself as small as possible. He didn’t know why he felt quilt, shame at being caught. He got new scars and bruises on an almost regular basis, so how was it any different if he inflicted them himself? He just wanted the voice to stop… so why did Sting look so _angry?_

“Sting, I-I…I’m sorry. The v-voice wouldn’t shut up and you weren’t here and I-“ Rogue broke off as Sting walked forward, picked up the knife, and threw it to the other side of the room before looking at Rogue.

Rogue felt his breath catch in his throat: there were tears swimming in those beautiful blue eyes and he no longer looked angry. He looked fucking _terrified._ The only time Rogue had seen Sting this scared had been when they lost their fight against Natsu a year ago and had to face their former master’s wrath- when they had almost lost Lector.

“S-Sting?”

Rogue jumped when Sting took his wrist, pulling the sleeve back up to look at the few red scars carved into the pale skin. Rogue felt tears sting his eyes as his friend traced a finger over the scars before bringing his hand up to kiss each and every one. Rogue shuddered under the feeling of warmth that filled his chest and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Sting’s shoulder.

With his free hand, Sting reached up and undid the tie holding Rogue’s hair, curling his fingers through the silky black strands as he whispered in Rogue’s ear, “Please don’t ever hurt yourself again. There’s no need. As long as I’m here there’s no need for you to d-do anything this extreme.’ Sting took a deep breath as he finally looked back at Rogue, tears falling silently down his cheeks. ‘If the voice won’t stop, come find me. It doesn’t matter where I am or what I’m doing. You’re more important.’ Sting smiled softly and cupped Rogue’s cheek, tracing his thumb over the scar on his nose. ‘Don’t suffer alone. We’re stronger together. Come find me, please. I love you, Rogue Cheney. You do not have to go through this alone.”

Rogue was left speechless as he looked at Sting, no longer able to hold back the tears. They fell down his face like rain, slow and cleansing as he felt his loneliness, his fear, drift away under those loving blue eyes. Sting pulled him into his arms, wrapping them around him like a warm blanket. It would have been nearly impossible to keep Rogue’s next words unsaid.

“I won’t. I-I’ll come find you. I promise. I love you.”

With Sting’s arms around him, his mate’s smell enveloping him as he cried into his shoulder, Rogue felt safe and happy and whole. The voice was gone now, not even a dull whimper in the back of his mind. Rogue realized that he may be weak, but with Sting…

They were invincible.  


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue has always hated the sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA it's on time. I actually wrote this like two weeks ago before my writing slump happened so I actually like it. (It's been really hard sitting on this for two weeks ohman i am so happy to finally post it)  
> I don't have anything else written for Stingue Week so far, but I still wanna get something out for 'home' and 'black' at least, they just might be extremely late.

Rogue has always hated the sunlight.

It’s only natural as a Shadow Dragon to stick to the darkness. He was felt stronger there, powered by the moonlight, felt comfort from the dark alleys filled with shadows while other kids went screaming for the safety of the sunlight. He did not feel safe there. The light hurt his eyes and burned his skin, made him weak. He did not belong there.

Then he had met him.

The most beautiful boy Rogue had ever seen. With his blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, he seemed to shine from the inside out, radiating with a light Rogue had never seen before. He had been intimidated at first, scared this boy would burn him just like the sun, had sunk back in the shadows to hide. But then the boy smiled and suddenly Rogue had wanted to see more of that light.

The boy had introduced himself as Sting Eucliffe, a fellow Dragonslayer who had also been forced to kill their dragon parent. Rogue had felt a bond with him immediately. The only other companion Sting had was a little red cat that was constantly boasting about how strong they were all going to become. Sting listened to his cats’ bravado with a fond smile, butting in every now and again to say he was going to defeat the great Salamander, while Rogue only felt apprehension claw at his stomach. He had never had the desire to become strong, not since Phantom Lord disbanded and Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. He had a desire for knowledge, yes, but he didn’t need to be strong to have his questions answered.

Not until he found Frosch.

A green and pink egg had landed on his back one day while they were travelling. His reason for becoming strong had –quite literally- fallen out of the sky. Suddenly, he had something he needed to protect.

Rogue started training with Sting. The two boys would go far back into the woods where no one would be able to find them. They would fight with each other, work with each other, help the other improve in all the areas they were lacking, until they became one mind and body, Sting’s light mixing with Rogue’s shadows perfectly. Gone was awkwardness that plagued them before, the fear that the light would burn his skin from his bones. Now, Rogue embraced the light just as much as the shadows.

Then Jiemma found them.

He caught them as they were stealing their dinner, paying for their meal instead of getting them in trouble. He told them about a place where they would never go hungry, could work for their food instead of stealing it. He called it Sabertooth, a small wizards guild that was always looking for new members. They would always have a bed to sleep in, could become strong within the guild’s walls. To the two thirteen year old boys, it sounded like a dream.

Once they bore the mark of Sabertooth on their shoulders, they found out it was a nightmare.

Jiemma was ruthless, forcing them to train for days on end and assigning them jobs they weren’t ready for. More than once they had barely escaped with their lives. Rogue couldn’t count the number of times they had stayed in the infirmary, healing from wounds that were inflicted with the intent to kill. But, as they grew older, they got stronger, eventually gaining a reputation. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Rogue found it ironic; that they could be considered something as close as twins when in reality that was nowhere near the truth. Not anymore. Jiemma had pounded their comradery out of them. There was no need for friends. Becoming strong was the only thing that mattered.

Rogue had started to drift into his shadows again, the light becoming useless except in battle. Sting only talked to him when necessary, spending his days training and picking fights instead. Rogue had stopped bandaging his wounds a long time ago.

Then the Grand Magic Games arrived and Fairy Tail showed him how wrong their way of life was. Sabertooth wasn’t a guild. Sabertooth was an army, bent to their master’s will. Rogue knew things needed to change, but he was only a shadow. He could not illuminate the path ahead for everyone, could not show them the light and ask them to follow him. No, that was a job for the sun. That was Sting’s job.

After the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the Eclipse Gate was over and Sting took his place as Guild Master, everything changed. For the first time since anyone could remember, Sabertooth was a family. They no longer tired under Jiemma’s fist, nearly cracking from the strain. Instead, they were prospering with Sting’s love and loyalty.

The first thing Sting did after settling in as Guild Master was fix his and Rogue’s relationship. They began talking again, stopped hiding things from each other, started training just like they used to. Frosch was almost always laughing, Lector broke out of his shell and became friends with the other mages, and Sting constantly had a smile on his face. Finally, the Twin Dragons could live up to their name. Even though Rogue still found it highly ironic, since they had never been twins to begin with and now they were so much more than a bond connected by blood.

Sting first kissed him under a tree in the courtyard behind Sabertooth. Rogue couldn’t remember exactly what they had been doing- probably eating lunch- but he remembered those lips pressed against his with perfect clarity. The kiss had been hesitant, more of a question than anything. Neither one of them had known what they were doing but it had felt so damn good Rogue had instantly leaned in for more. Eventually, the kisses had gotten deeper, both of them becoming more sure of themselves and their feelings. It had probably been clumsy with inexperience, but to Rogue it had felt perfect.

They had spent the rest of the day under that tree, kissing and cuddling with their cats chasing the birds around them and the sun’s golden rays shining down on them like a blessing. For the first time since he was a small child, Rogue realized how much he loved the sunlight.


End file.
